Yume Clan
| image = | name = | kanji = | romanji =Yume Kuran | leader(s) =Manami Yume (Current) Kei Yume (Missing in Action) Rei Yume (Formerly) | founder(s)= Michael Yume | headquarters =Soul Society | affiliation = , | purpose = }} The Yume Clan (Yume Kuran, literally meaning Clan of Dreams) was an ancient yet somewhat inferior family of Shinigami Nobles known to have had an ill fated history of tragedy and death, even though they were rumoured to be descended from otherwordly forces. Concurrently, the Clan had holdings in , as well as various other institutions in different parts of the Rukongai. Since their establishment, the Yume had heavy involvement with the education system and by extension, Shinō Academy, having produced numerous teachers for various institutions. Presently, the majority of the clan were situated in Soul Society and Hama Town, having established a few holdings in the World of the Living. The Family Head was slated to be Kei Yume but due to his exile and subsequent disownment, the title had been passed on to his youngest sister - Rei Yume. Following the events of the Collapse, the title of Family Head was passed on to Manami Yume, the oldest blood-related member of the Yume Clan after Rei Yume's death and Kei Yume's mysterious disappearance in the preceding events. Overview History Early History The Yume Clan can trace their lineage back to Michael, the Ruling Tenshi in Eden, who exiled himself to under the pretense that his brother, Lucifer would forcibly reincarnate himself within a in the following millenniums. Clan Relics Serenity Jewel: Originally thought to be a creation of Kei Yume, it was later revealed to be a family heirloom. The object was a green jewel commonly worn around the neck, shaped in the form of a diamond with extended points. Inside the jewel was a hollowed center, which seemingly glowed and reverberated with power whenever exposed near a blood relative of the clan. As a result, it was given to an individual with the strongest spiritual power. Considered highly valuable by Human standards, it appeared to be nigh unbreakable; any attempts to damage it resulted in a repulsive force occurring. The exact purposes of the Serenity Jewel were unknown but it seemed to have a direction relation to the wearer's Bankai. Only the possessor knew the true power behind it but during questioning, they promptly stated that would be revealed when the time is right. How the Yume Clan came to possession of the jewel remained a mystery but according to ancient texts left by their founders, it was a foreign object brought over into Soul Society by one of the founders. Following the events of the Collapse, Yuu revealed the Serenity Jewel to be one of Kami-sama's sources of power brought into the physical realm, much like the Well of Awakenings. Additionally, the Serenity Jewel was stated to be able to distort reality and seal people into a secluded pocket dimension prison. For what purpose this feature was created for remained a mystery. Holy Trinity: A set of ancient relics originally owned by Michael Yume, one of the clan's founding members, it was roughly estimated to be objects of great power, so much so that the artifacts were kept sealed from the outside world. *'Sword of Truth': *'Shield of Bravery': *'Armour of Courage': Clan Techniques and Traits Tenshi Ippo (てんしいっぽ, Angel Step): Sakkakuho (さっかくほ, Delusion Step): Clan Structure Main Family Branch Families Amamine Clan The majority of the Amamine Clan saw their demise during the events of the Collapse, including Nerine Amamine. Those who managed to survive rallied behind the remnants of the broken Yume Clan, specifically Manami Yume, whom many considered to be the rightful heir after the death of Rei Yume and the mysterious disappearance of Kei Yume. Satō Clan The majority of the Sato Clan saw their demise during the events of the Collapse, including Masaki Satō. Those who managed to survive rallied behind the remnants of the broken Yume Clan, specifically Manami Yume, whom many considered to be the rightful heir after the death of Rei Yume and the mysterious disappearance of Kei Yume. Unlike the Amamine Clan and the Tamane Clan, the Satō Clan suffered the greatest amongst them, having lost nearly all of their members to post-Collapse confusion. Tamane Clan The majority of the Tamane Clan saw their demise during the events of the Collapse. Those who managed to survive rallied behind the remnants of the broken Yume Clan, specifically Manami Yume, whom many considered to be the rightful heir after the death of Rei Yume and the mysterious disappearance of Kei Yume. Known Yume Nobles Founding Members *Michael Yume Alive Members *Kei Yume (Missing in Action) *Kiyoko Yume (Through marriage to Kei) *Manami Yume (Kei & Kiyoko's Daughter) *Chihaya Yume (Kei & Kiyoko's Daughter) *Mizuko Takara-Yume (Through adoption) Deceased Members *Tamagi Yume (Kei & Rei's Father) *Keiko Yume (Kei & Rei's Mother) *Matamune Yume (Keiko's Father) *Rei Yume (Kei's Sister) Yume Associates *Van Satonaka *Nerine Amamine (Amamine Clan by extension) *Masaki Satō (Satō Clan by extension) *Tamane Clan *Hayate Tsukushima *Majority of the Kenmeiotome Family Tree Notes Trivia *Due to Kei Yume marrying Kiyoko Takara, a Kenmeiotome, all of his descendants will be borne Female. This is largely in part of the Kenmeiotome's genetic predisposition in favoring the X Chromosome. Behind the Scenes *Interesting to note, all members of the Yume Clan shared some form of relationship to the Clan's Founding, either through blood or by affiliation. *This article should not be compared to the plethora of relatively new clans that had come about as of late. The Yume Clan was created for the sole purpose of providing an ancient connection between the Shinigami and the Tenshi. Details about this relationship are scarce and under wraps. *As referenced in the Taira Clan, the Yume Clan are not really considered a form of super-Shinigami as some may perceive it as. Another Poetic Spartan does note that some will exist but they will be main characters. They all have the potential but the means to apply it and improve on that factor remains slim to none. Category:Clans Category:Yume Clan